


Wildfire

by masongirl



Category: Band of Brothers (TV 2001)
Genre: Affection, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Clubbing, Dancing, Enthusiastic Consent, Kissing, M/M, Mutual Pining, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex, Sexual Tension, Spooning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/masongirl/pseuds/masongirl
Summary: Ron and Lip hook up in a nightclub."There’s alcohol coursing through his veins and music echoing in his muscles, the excitement of his thudding heart in every jump and sway back and forth, and Ron’s hands are holding his hips."
Relationships: Carwood Lipton/Ronald Speirs
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	Wildfire

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [these headcanons](https://howling-harpy.tumblr.com/post/633212814201421824/speirton-erogenous-zones-if-you-still-do).

This is the wildest night of Carwood's life and it has barely even begun. How the hell did he end up here? It was supposed to be a boring night, a simple society meeting at the university's bar. Just a few coursemates and some quiet conversation. He didn’t even want to go, but George kept nagging him until he said yes. And, like the ripple caused by the flap of a butterfly's wing, that one yes led him to this stuffy club, to the guy he's had a crush on since Freshers' Week. He has a feeling that George gave Ron a hint, but he couldn't care less right now.

There’s alcohol coursing through his veins and music echoing in his muscles, the excitement of his thudding heart in every jump and sway back and forth, and Ron’s hands are holding his hips. They are firm and steady as they guide Carwood in rhythm with the thumping bass and the euphoria burning in the room. Something on the floor makes Carwood’s steps sticky, but it doesn’t matter. The flickering shadows of the crowd keep most of the place a mystery and hide its ugliness even from the strobe, that red-blue-green, dreamlike rainbow. His hair is plastered to his forehead from the sweat that coats his body. A drop glides over his skin, down, down, down on his neck until Ron’s exhale blows the sensation away. Carwood tilts his head to the side, because he wants so badly to be kissed there, where that bead of perspiration highlighted the path, but Ron’s lips shy away after a chaste touch. The warmth radiating from his chest soaks Carwood’s back, and Carwood closes his eyes, hoping his alarm won’t tear him out of this sweet illusion too soon. They rock and grind and shuffle against each other until Ron’s grip tightens.

“You drive me crazy.” Ron says into his ear. The words are almost inaudible in the pulsing noise, but Carwood hears them in the way Ron’s breath shakes when he twists, reaches back and pulls Ron into a sloppy-wet kiss that tingles all the way down to Carwood’s toes. When they part, Ron’s eyes stay closed and his mouth open. He drops his forehead to Carwood’s, and in the sultry heat, the dampness of his skin feels pleasant. "Come home with me."

Carwood’s stomach trembles. “Yes.” 

It’s a ten-minute wait until the taxi comes and a fifteen-minute drive to Ron’s apartment, but if Carwood thought the delay would calm him down, he was wrong. Ron’s hand is like a hot promise around his as they take the elevator up to Ron’s floor, and all the times Carwood watched this very hand as it scribbled notes in class blaze between their fingers. Did Ron watch him too? Has he ever looked at Carwood, at his plain everyday self, without the mirage of a club, and felt desire? It’s unlikely, but the hope is there, and it’s enough to lift Carwood’s reservervations and let him melt into Ron's embrace when Ron kicks his front door shut behind them and presses him to the wall.

"God, Carwood, your skin is incredible." Ron groans and trails his kisses away from Carwood’s lips to his jaw and his palms up under Carwood’s shirt. He mouths at the spot where it aches the most, in the juncture of Carwood's neck, and mumbles praises between one nip and the next. “Smells so good.”

"Jesus, Ron." Carwood moans and fumbles with Ron's belt. His neck is his weakness. When it’s touched like this, with such open want, he’s incapable of coordinated movement. He tangles a hand in Ron’s hair and just takes it quietly, caught between the cool support of the wall and Ron’s wandering lips. He can feel how hard Ron is against the hand he still has around his loosened belt, it’s electrifying. “What do you like? We can do anything - anything you want.”

Ron hums and pushes Carwood’s trousers down. "I like your hands on me."

Then he drops to his knees and kisses Carwood's stomach, eyes closed as if this is everything he has ever wanted and he can’t get enough. He pulls at Carwood’s left ankle, then his right until he steps out of his shoes and trousers, but when he reaches for Carwood’s briefs, a fleeting spark of clarity shocks Carwood out of his trance.

"Wait, wait, not here, the bed -" He starts, but Ron is already on his feet again and the shadow of a fond smile plays about his lips. 

His bedroom is spartan but warm, and his mattress isn’t lumpy. They drop down on it together in a tangle of limbs, kissing and tugging at the rest of their sweaty clothes. They didn’t bother to switch on the lights when they stumbled in, and Ron hits the bedside table and curses when he tries to reach the lamp he has there. Carwood laughs. He does his best to think of this as his first one-night stand, but his feelings betray him as always, and his breathless happiness bubbles out of him as affection.

He rubs Ron’s arms, the lean muscles in his shoulders and then his chest, and smiles. “How far do you want to go?”

Ron’s eyes are gentle under the shadows cast by his eyelashes. He leans down for a kiss, but this one is soft and lingering, and their lips cling to each other when he pulls away again. “As far as you’ll let me.”

And then, he kisses Carwood’s scar.

It’s not the sensation itself but the sentiment behind it that pulls at Carwood’s heartstrings and makes him flush. He trails his fingers down to Ron’s belly and around, back up along Ron’s spine to Ron’s shoulder blades. They shift under his hands as Ron reaches into the bedside table and grabs what they need. Carwood takes the condom from him and rolls it on Ron himself. 

"Is this good?" He asks as he strokes down slowly, and Ron bites his lip. 

"Yes." He’s a quiet lover, it seems, but his rapid breathing gives him away. The hitch in his inhales when something is particularly good and the stutter of anticipation when he pops the lube open.

"I don't need much." Carwood whispers and takes hold of Ron's wrist to guide it down. He raises his head to steal another kiss, and Ron takes over it without hesitation, licking into Carwood’s mouth and sighing, so softly that it’s almost swallowed by the wet slip of their lips and the movements of their hands.

"I'm ready." Carwood mumbles a few seconds later and loops his arms around Ron’s neck to hold on.

"Are you sure?" Ron checks, then grabs Carwood’s legs under the knee after he gets a nod. “I want to see your face.”

“Okay.”

As always, it stings until he adjusts, but it’s a sweet ache and he enjoys it more than ever before because he’s been dreaming of Ron for four months now and he can’t believe it came true. Ron keeps kissing him through it. On his lips, his throat, the dip of his collarbones and the shell of his ears, everywhere he can reach, long and confident kisses that seem to complement his hips’ sharp thrusts and the tight grip of his fingers around Carwood’s. The bed creaks, and Carwood moans and hums along with it until his delight spreads through his entire body and Ron trembles above him.

When it’s over, they stretch out on their sides and pull the covers up to their necks to keep the suddenly much cooler air out. They watch each other in the mellow orange light and lace their fingers together. Despite the silence, the minutes roll away like water down a fresh stream, weightless and clear. When Ron scoots a little closer to switch off the lamp, Carwood mirrors him, and they smile as their legs slide against each other. Carwood squeezes Ron's hand and presses a kiss to his knuckles.

“Can I stay the night?”

“Of course.” Ron's palm finds his waist under the blanket. His thumb strokes a circle on Carwood's skin, then pushes until Carwood turns to his other side. “You could stay the weekend, if you want.”

“I do.”

“All right.” Ron takes a deep, content breath and relaxes. He wraps his arms around Carwood and nuzzles his neck. “Carwood?”

“Yes?”

“I hope you know that I like you."

Carwood caresses Ron's wrist and thanks the darkness for hiding his smile.

_~End~_

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated :)


End file.
